Athrun Zala Must Die
by nic0
Summary: ... "Who said something about breaking up? I say, get even." -Cagalli Yula Attha
1. Chapter 1

**ATHRUN ZALA MUST DIE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED. The plot was taken from the movie JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE.**

**Warning: Characters are OOC. **

**CHAPTER I – IT'S ABOUT HIM**

**(Italicized text is Cagalli's thoughts)**

_"I'm Cagalli __Yula__ Atth__a…__ absolutely__ bored and jaded__I am stuck at some party where my brother and sister-in-law were invited. __You've read that right! What__ do I mean by__s__tuck? I came with them and have no other means of going home. __It's not that I don't enjoy parties or__ that I'm not used to this__kind__ of things. I was not the adopted daughter of the Orb Corporation Chairman for nothing. Of course, I was used to these things. But it was definitely wrong timing.__ D__idn't these two people __take__ in consideration that I was tired and I needed rest!? These two are hopeless. __"_

It was exactly seven-thirty in the evening, more and more people were entering the ballroom of one of the most prestigious hotel in December City. A chandelier provided the whole room with enough light. Tables were pushed to the sides that left the middle of the room, open.

Though everything seemed so beautiful and majestic that night, Cagalli can't enjoy herself. She was sleepy. As more seconds passed by, she somewhat felt that her eyes were getting heavier. The whispers and the murmurs of the guests, sounded like a lullaby to her. But what shame would it be to fall asleep in the middle of all these people.

_"I just came arrived in December City, hours ago.__ I__ thought it was a good idea to spend some__time here. I really need the time to rest… to be able to escape__ all the hassle of being the daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha.__ I need the time to think about thing__. What things?__Things__ that you don't __need to know..__ okay? __I__was hoping I could have a peaceful stay here with__ my birth family: my mother and older brother, Via and Kira Hibiki.__ When I thought all would turn out right… I was wrong.__Only a few minutes__ af__ter putting my bag in the__ room, I was dragged by my overly active sister-in-law."_

Cagalli was seated with Kira, Lacus and two other people she didn't know. She wanted some peace and quiet but she needed to talk to someone. Cagalli felt that if she wouldn't divert her attention to something, she would fall asleep. She looked over her brother and his wife. But a flower arrangement was blocking her sight. She tilted her head to the right, trying to get a better look. When she saw what the two was doing, she really wished that she didn't look at all.

_"I was right. These two are hopeless… really hopeless. How can they kiss in front of all these people?__ This crazy hormone driven__ couple__ should think before they do something__ Good thing there are no kids here.__"_

"Kira?" She called out.

It was no use. The couple she called was absorbed in their own world. She tried to get their attention again. But it was still the same reaction, they did not hear her.

"Unbelievable!" Cagalli whispered to herself.

She looked at the still kissing couple. It was no use to call them again. She glared at her sister in-law. After all, she was the reason why she came here.

_"I was taken off guard. I was walking down the stai__rs when she grabbed me__ I tried everything I could… I scre__amed and attacked her__ I wanted to decline but she cried on me. How can I say no? __And what did __Kira do? Nothing! __Lacus told me that it would be boring if I wasn't going. And what's happening now? I am just being ignored.__ Liars! I wanted to scream out but that wouldn't be so good.__ The next thing I knew, I was dressed and was ready to go. It's not that I am complaining, okay? The dress was good. What can you expect from the famous designer, Lacus __Clyne__I was wearing a halter dress. It was simple yet beautiful. I loved how the soft cotton flows and the elegance of royal blue.__ But I don't care! All I__ want to__ do is lay__ down my bed and sleep.__ "_

Cagalli glanced at the people around them, almost all the seats were occupied already. Earlier people were mingling at the center of the ballroom but now they were seated in their respective seats. This signalled that the program was going to start soon.

A lot had been said but what really was this party for? A celebration? Yes, it was. But for what or more likely for whom?

Cagalli was busy playing with the white table cloth when the doors, opened. A man, no doubt in his late twenties, walked at center of the ballroom. He looked so dashing in his all black tuxedo. His midnight blue hair and emerald eyes was definitely eye catching. All heads were turned on him as he made his way to the stage in front.

_"__Unbelievable! Uggh… I am so hopeless__ All this thinking is making me more tired. __This story is not even__ about me. I__t is about him__, ATHRUN ZALA."_

**Author's note: 2****nd**** chapter wil****l be up after several hours. **** ---- ****N****ico**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATHRUN ZALA MUST DIE**

**DISCLAIMER: As mentioned in the first Chapter. **

**CHAPTER II – One is enough. Two is a crowd. Three is too much.**

**(Italicized text is ****Cagali's**** thoughts)**

_"Athrun __Zala__. He i__s rich, smart and good-looking.__ What more could you ask for?__Zala__, though only twenty-eight__ is the President of the Plants Financial Group. __Quite a big name, huh?__Yeah because it is.__ It monopolizes almost all the business in the world. If he stops the function of his companies just for a day, it would cause bankruptcy to other corporations. T__hat is how big it is. My dad, the chairman of Orb Incorporated, is still way out of his league.__ No! I am not a stalker. So how do I know these things? __Duh.__ I read the papers which of course has something about him and his company. __ Oh, and this party? It's for him."_

Finally after a long and tiring wait, this party was about to begin.

Athrun was congratulated by his guests. Some just shook his hands but the ladies took the opportunity to kiss him. After millions of handshakes and kisses, Athrun reached his destination, the podium. He was approached by a cute girl in green office attire.

"Sir Zala, good evening. This is the folder for your speech. Good luck!" The girl smiled sweetly.

Athrun got the folder from her but not before returning the sweet smile. He walked up, straightened his tuxedo and stood up in front of the microphone.

"Cagalli? Did you like the Plants uniform? I designed it myself." Lacus asked, proud of her work.

"Yeah. It is lovely. By the way who is the girl with the red-violet hair? The one in pigtails that was wearing the Plants uniform?"

"I think that is Meyrin Hawke. She is quite cute, isn't she? She works at Plant Financial Group. One of their staff, I suppose so. I saw her in one of the meetings of my architectural firm with Plants." Kira answered his sister's question.

They turned their attention back to Athrun who just finished his speech. He was thanking all his partner companies. Over the past year, the Plants Financial Group had expanded more than fourteen percent and still is.

A round of applause was given to Athrun after his speech. Patrick Zala, the former Plants President, came up the stage to join his son. He stood beside Athrun, looking very proud for the achievements his son had received.

After more cheers from the crowd, the reporters were given a chance to ask Patrick and Athrun Zala.

"Hi. Good evening to everyone. I'm Lunamaria Hawke from Minerva Times. I would just like to ask a few questions from Patrick Zala, if you don't mind that is."

The elder Zala nodded as signal of his approval.

"So in a short span of time, your son Athrun was able to expand Plants. He was named one of the most successful and sought after bachelors by different award giving bodies. As his father, what else could you ask for your son?"

"As the former president of Plants, I have nothing more to ask. But as a father, I only wish for one thing. That is to get him married. My wife and I are not getting any younger and definitely we want to see our grandchildren before we go." The former Plants President answered, quite humorously.

That statement made Cagalli think.

_"Hmm… I see. He's not bad looking. Any girl would love to be his girlfriend. I mean he's smart, downright gorgeous and loaded.__ What can you ask for? He is not gay, is he__Unbelievable! How can someone like him be gay? I mean… he has everything a girl could ask for! Is he gay or not? I made up my mind he's not! Well…__ I don't think so. I heard a few __rumours__ about his flings but none of them were confirmed. Oh well, I shouldn't be bothered by that__it's none__of my business.__" _

Cagalli's thoughts were disturbed by a loud shout from one of the guests.

"Hey Athrun! You heard your dad, you should get married. If you need someone, I'm free."

Athrun chuckled at the statement of the woman. She was definitely older than him by 10 years. He was a womanizer but older women were not his type.

"Enough about that. Let's eat our dinner. I am sure everyone here is hungry. While eating our fills, Ms. Meer Campbell is here to serenade us with her songs. Do enjoy the rest of the evening."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening

"Thank God that you're here. I mean it's a busy night for all of us and we really need a helping hand. Thank you so much. Cagalli, did I told you that I love you very much and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart?"

"Yeah, you told that to me. Stellar stop hugging me. Okay?" Cagalli, irritated, said to her friend.

"Okay. Sorry, Cags. You should chill."

"How can I chill? I wanted to rest. But no… my good friend here decided to call me and ask a favour."

"Haha. I'm really sorry about this. But at least we can have fun together."

"Not interested and you call this fun? What do I do?"

"Just get orders and serve. Now go out there." Stellar instructed.

Cagalli walked out of the kitchen. She felt irritated because of this sudden job.

_"I was hoping I could just relax in the house. The party ended really late last night. __Kira__ and Lacus knew a lot of people f__rom the party__ They talked with other people for half of the party and they made out for the other half.__ They didn't even think about me. Thank God, I didn't collapse last night from exhaustion. __ Late this afternoon__, I received a call from Stellar. She was__ the girl earlier that was hugging me. She was involved in an accident here in the restaurant. Yesterday night, she was doing the dishes. Because of her clumsiness, she spilled soap on the floor of the kitchen. And what luck!? A co-worker of hers slipped. Now, I'm here.__ E__nd of the story.__" _

"Athrun Zala?" Cagalli whispered as she saw the Plants president on the table where she was going to serve.

_"This is the first time I talked to __Zala__ and I could say I was in control, totally in control."_

Cagalli neared the table.

"…Umm… I…. I… I…" This was what Cagalli called in control.

"Are you okay?" Athrun asked his waitress.

"…Umm… Yeah… Yeah!" Cagalli finally got a hold of herself.

"I am waiting for someone. Just Please come back after a few minutes. Thank you." Athrun said as he flashed her, a smile.

Cagalli walked back to the kitchen.

_"__Okay.__ I was not really in __control. So__ what? __Its__ not as if we would meet again__."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Several Minutes

_"I should get his order now."_

As Cagalli was approaching Athrun's table, she saw the famous reporter Lunamaria Hawke with Athrun.

_"__So he is not gay. I am right! __I should__ have seen this coming. I mean…__ at hi__s age and status, he would most likely __be__ dating someone. Of course, who is a better candidate than Lunamaria Hawke? She's well known, beautiful and smart."_

"What can I get for both of you?" Cagalli asked the couple.

Orders were given by the couple.

"Merci très beaucoup(Thank you very much)" Lunamaria said in perfect French.

_"Oh and did I mention that she speaks French?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour or so.

Cagalli walked back to Athrun's table.

_"Erase what I said earlier.__ He is__ definitely not gay!__ He does not__only __have__ a __girlfriend but__ he has two. The second one was __Meer__ Campbell, a famous pop star. No explanations needed."_

"Sir? Can I get you orders?" Cagalli asked the kissing couple.

The couple didn't seem to have notice her and continued kissing like nobody was watching.

_"Unbelievable! Don't they have decency? They shouldn't be kissing like this in public! __Woah__… Stop right there. I can see their tongues! Crazy! Do they plan to make love in front of all these people!?__ I have no __intention of watching them! Why am I assigned on this table again?__ These two are even more hopeless than __Kira__ and Lacus!"_

"Do you need some more minutes? Umm… Okay. I'll just go back here after a few minutes." Cagalli mentioned. As if the couple listened to her at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another hour

_"Bloody hell!__ Erase that again. He does not have two but its three!__ And now it's __Meyrin__ Hawke. She's from h__is office, I think. How can the three girls be __so__ oblivious?__ If your boyfriend is cheating on you with a girl… it is surely noticeable! What more if he is cheating with two other girls!? __"_

Cagalli looked at the couple from the kitchen, wondering if she should wait another couple of minutes. Stellar saw what Cagalli was looking at and by the looks of it, she was clueless.

"Athrun Zala?" Stellar asked. "You're totally new here. Every Friday, he brings girls here one after another." Stellar said to Cagalli.

"How can they be so oblivious? Lunamaria and Meyrin are even sisters!" Cagalli answered Stellar.

"Athrun knows his game well. Lunamaria and Meyrin are half sisters but they don't talk at all. And Campbell? She's not connected to both. Athrun dates girls at the same time and makes sure that they are not connected so they will not find anything about it." Stellar told Cagalli.

"Hey Stell! How do you know so much about this?" Cagalli asked, intrigued.

"…. Umm… I just know… Okay?" Stellar said before she ran away to the storage room, sobbing.

_"Weird. __Why was Stellar crying? Oh well. I have to ask her later. __That __Zala__ is one hell of a jerk. I say: one is enough, two is a crowd and three is too much."_

**PREVIEW:**

**"Who said about breaking up? I say get even."**

**"Who are you again?"**

**"Cagalli… Cagalli ****Yula****Attha****."**

**Authors Note: Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you. ---- ****Nico**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATHRUN ZALA MUST DIE**

**DISCLAIMER: As mentioned in Chapter 1.**

**Warning: Characters are OOC.**

**CHAPTER III – Tuesday is not your day, Athrun.**

**Cagalli's**** thoughts are italicized.)**

Athrun Zala may know his game well, he may have played his cards right but there were things that even he couldn't see. These were dictated by fate and couldn't be changed. He couldn't anticipate it, no matter how hard he tried. For example was this particular Tuesday, when with some twisted turns of fate, something would happen that he imagine would have happen in his twenty-eight years of existence

"Good morning! I am Lacus Clyne, owner and main designer of Archangel Fashion. I welcome you to our first meeting. We only have three weeks before the fashion show. So, I do hope everyone here will cooperate and do their best."

Lacus flashed a smile to everyone in the room. She was standing in front; at her back an LCD screen was present with the words "Archangel Fashion", written on it. She looked at each and every one of the people in the room when suddenly, she noticed someone smirk. Her attention was quickly caught. She gazed at that person and gave her a knowing look.

_"Great job __Caglli__… great job! Why can't I just say no? __ Why do I always end up sit__ting in for someone? First there was the party, and then I became a waitress in Stellar's work. __And now, this?__ Why can't Lacus' assistant choose a better month to give labour? Well, I know you can't choose when you are pregnant but why me?" _

Cagalli felt very tired. For the last few days, she was giving in to favours for others. She wanted to decline but she didn't have the heart to do so. She always felt so guilty when she turned a friend down. So no matter how hard she tried to resist Lacus, it was no use. In the end, she agreed to help Lacus for the fashion show.

Though she agreed to take part in this fashion, it didn't mean that she was going to cooperate. While everyone was busy listening to Lacus' welcoming speech, she was playing. Her hands were under the table, playing with her PSP. She was half-listening to Lacus and when she heard that Lacus wanted everyone to cooperated, she smirked. Cagalli noticed that her sister-in-law saw her. She gave her an innocent look and tried to hide the PSP, away from Lacus' eyes. It was not very surprising when she saw Lacus' gave her a knowing look but what really surprised her were the three people at Lacus' left side.

"_Shoo__t.__ Am I dreaming? __Awww__… That hurts. I am not dreaming! But wait__, do__ I see things right? The three of them are here__, together__? Sitting next to each other? What the hell is happening here?!__ I sense trouble!__"_

Cagalli was quiet for the next few minutes. She was still digesting what she saw.

"Before we start our meeting, I would like everyone to introduce themselves." Lacus smiled sweetly. If anyone would ask what people liked about Lacus, they would say it was her bubbly personality and friendliness. No matter where she was, whether it was for work or anything else, she would be able to find a way to meet new friends. She would treat people nicely even though she didn't know them. Lacus would smile sweetly and talk to them. Aside from her beautiful voice, maybe this was the reason… Kira Hibiki married her.

"Let us start the introductions at my left." She moved her hand towards a girl with the same pink hair as her.

"I'm Meer Campbell, cousin of Lacus Clyne. I think it is quite obvious because of our similar pink hair. I would be one of the main models for the fashion show." She said while giving her trademark flip of hair. She sat down and waited for the person beside her to speak up.

"I am Lunamaria Hawke, a news writer from Minerva Times. I was asked to cover this fashion show for our magazine. Thank you." From the way she talked and stood, one could definitely know that she was intellectual. You could sense regal aura from her. She possessed the being of an independent woman, rational and smart.

"My name is Meyrin Hawke. I am the representative of the main sponsor, Plants Financial Group. It's nice to meet you all." Meyrin greeted. She was Lunamaria's half-sister. They had the same red-violet hair, only her sister's was shorter, but they were different in personality. If her sister was stiff and serious, Meyrin was cute and bubbly. One would describe her as a schoolgirl, for she was often seen giggling and laughing.

_"How can the three of them be together? There is going __to be a war when they find__it out__Ni__ce to meet you?__ If only you kne__w.__"_Cagalli was lost on her own thoughts.

"Cagalli... Cagalli..." Lacus was calling her. All the people in the room were done in their introductions, except for Cagalli who was lost in her own world. She didn't notice that Lacus was calling her. But after Lacus shook her, she finally remembered what she was supposed to do.

"Oh, sorry. I spaced out." Cagalli said.

"It's okay but next time, be more attentive."

"Why should I? I am not even supposed to be here." Cagalli whispered softly. But her sister-in-law had better hearing than what she thought.

"What were you saying, Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"Nothing really it's finally my turn. Hi, I am Cagalli Attha. I'm here to sit in for Shiho, Lacus' pregnant assistant. Let us all have fun!"

_"I wish."_ she silently added.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just about Cagalli thought the sea was peaceful, the storm started hitting in.

All was calm. The three girls had no clue on the identity of that someone, sitting beside them. There was peace and quiet. Cagalli was enjoying every moment of it, anticipating what would happen if the three learns of Athrun's secret. But the things happened, even before Cagalli had the time to fully enjoy the calmness.

"Hey? Miss Campbell? I know you're really famous and you have a lost of handsome actors surrounding you, but who are you dating right now?" A staff whispered to Meer.

Meer smiled and replied softly. "It's a secret but it wouldn't be a harm to tell you. I am dating Athrun Zala."

These soft words were heard by Luna who was also one of Zala's girlfriends. Out of shock and anger, she dropped her notebook unto Meer's foot accidentally.

"Oww. My foot." Meer cried in pain.

"Oh. Sorry, it slipped." Luna apologized, not forgetting what she heard.

"Meer, are you okay?" Lacus asked, worryingly.

Thinking that it was all an accident, Meer did not bear any grudge on Luna.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me." Meer told her cousin.

After the pain went away, the staff and Meer continued their conversation about Zala.

"He is really sweet and romantic." Meer said.

Luna was still listening to the conversation and when finally couldn't let it all in her. A notebook and a camera were dropped unto Meer's foot. At first maybe it was really an accident out of shock, this time it proven that it wasn't by accident.

"What is you problem?! I think you meant that!" Meer shouted.

"I guess it was not an accident. But how dare you slut, claim other people's boyfriend! I am dating Athrun Zala." Luna shouted back.

When Meyrin heard this, she was shocked that these two girls were claiming Athrun when he is dating her. She felt so angry that two other girls were fighting over someone that belonged to only her.

"You bitches! How can you say that!? Athrun is mine." Meyrin stood up and raised her voice.

After millions of kicks and punches, Cagalli couldn't control her temper anymore.

"You three, can't you see? He is cheating on you!"Cagalli roared out of frustration. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

All eyes were on Cagalli. She felt nervous when she realized what she had done and that she couldn't take that back. Out of desperation, she started praying that somehow, an intervention would happen.

_"Why did I have to say that? It's none of my business!__ I need to get out of here and fast!__ God, please__" _Cagalli thought.

Still no one was moving, when suddenly Cagalli's phone rung. Allelujah! She was saved.

"What do you know, I have a call. I'll go outside and get this."

Her steps was short at first, then it became faster and faster. It became quite obvious that she was desperate to go out. She was glad she was able to exit… alive.

_"Whoa. Thank God, I was saved by the ring." _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that Night

After the earlier incident, Meer decided to ask her boyfriend about it. She didn't want to doubt Athrun, it was just deep down inside, and she knew something was wrong with their relationship. She asked him to dinner so that she could ask him.

The tables were far from each other, providing guests with privacy that they wanted. A candle and a flower arrangement were at the centre of the table. Dim lights provided the place with just enough light, nothing too bright. A string band provided the place with good ambiance. At a far end, where not much people could see, Athrun and Meer were seated together.

"Athrun honey, some people at work told me that you were dating them." Meer told Athrun.

"And you believed them?" Athrun asked.

"Yes. I mean, no. I don't know." Meer answered hesitantly.

"Baby, they're just jealous of what we have."

"Athrun?"

"They're just jealous of our special bond. Sweetheart, I am really sorry that we cannot let this into public. I have work and I really have to concentrate. But if we can, you know who I would choose… right?" Athrun looked at her.

"Yes, I know."

He looked Meer in the eye. He stroked her cheek with his right hand. Athrun leaned closer and closer, as their lips finally met.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early morning of Wednesday

_"I don't want to go back here. After what happened yesterday, I am not in the mood to see those three. Oh what __luck?__ They're here.__"_

The four of them: Cagalli, Meer, Luna and Meyrin arrived at the office on the same time. They quickly seated themselves on the round table.

"So, I talked to Athrun yesterday." Meer started.

"Me too." The other two girls said exactly at the same time.

Cagalli wasn't interested in their conversation. But she had no choice but to hear it. The room was small and leaving would be too obvious. As she heard the three talk about their talk with Athrun, she felt like banging her head on the table. She was angry at the naivety of the girls around her.

"He said he pity both of you. The both of you are just jealous of what we have…." Meer said.

"They are just jealous of our special bond and if we would become public; you know who that lucky girl is…" Luna continued.

"And I just love how secure you are… so baby, trust me." Meyrin finished.

All three girls screamed at the same time.

"He said the same lines to the three of us!?"

"I told you, he cheated on you." Cagalli finally broke her silence.

The three girls looked at her.

"Does he always call you baby? Sweetheart? Or any other pet names?" Cagalli asked.

They nodded.

"It was not out of affection, it was because he was being safe. He does not want to mix up your names." Cagalli stated.

The girls listened more attentively.

"He does not say I love you or any commitment but always something about a bond. You can't disagree with keeping the dating a secret because it was all your idea. He made you feel very guilty because of his work." Cagalli added.

"How do you know this? Are you also one of Zala's girls?" demanded Meyrin.

"Hell no! I am not. Let's just say I know someone like him." Cagalli defended.

The four girls were quiet for a few minutes. Then Luna spoke up.

"So what are you saying, we should break up?"

"Who said something about breaking up? I say get even."

"Who are you again?" Meer questioned.

"Cagalli… Cagalli Yula Attha…"

**PREVIEW**

**"To destroy everything Athrun ****Zala****…"**

**"… ****we**** should make him… ****UNDATABLE."**

**Author's note: I promise to update really soon.**** Ideas would be much appreciated. ---- ****Nico**


	4. Chapter 4

**ATHRUN ZALA MUST DIE**

**DISCLAIMER: Similar with what was written in the first Chapter. **

**CHAPTER IV - Operation: Undatable**

**(Cagalli's thoughts are italicized.)**

"_I still can't believe how I ended up here. As far as I remember, I was here in December City for vacation. And now, I am part of this annihilation plan for Athrun Zala. How troublesome! I wanted to say no but I feel guilty. I told them the truth. So I should help them… right?" _

**FLASHBACK**

"Who are you again?" Meer questioned.

"Cagalli… Cagalli Yula Attha…"

The three girls were looking at Cagalli, bewildered yet smiling.

"Wow. The four of you came early today. Must be payback for what happened yesterday. Anyway, let us start our conference so that we can do much." Lacus said.

As soon as Lacus entered the room, more and more of her staff filled the conference hall. Preparations were being started. And due to much work, the four girls never had time to talk again. The next thing Cagalli knew, she was already in her room.

She didn't bother to change clothes and was lying on her bed, tummy first. Cagalli was typing something on her laptop. She needed to send an e-mail for her dad. Suddenly Via came in.

"Cagalli dear, your friends are at the door." Via told her daughter.

"Huh? Friends? Oh well."

Cagalli stopped what she was doing and headed for their main door. Her mother's house was not that big. It was just right; you could say that it was as big as an average person's house. After all, she didn't need a big house; she and her mom are the only ones living there since Kira married Lacus. There were three rooms: her mom's, her brother's and hers. Her room was at the left end of the hall opposing the former bedroom of his brother.

She went down the stairs and went directly to the main door.

"_This is weird. Who would be visiting me? I have no friends in December City, well except for Lacus and Stellar. Lacus has a date with Kira and Stellar has work. So who could these people be? Only one way to find out."_

Cagalli opened her door, only to see the last three persons she would expect to see in front of her door: Lunamaria, Meer and Meyrin.

"Let's get even with Zala."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we all here?" Meyrin asked.

"Can you tell me, why I am here again?" Cagalli groaned.

"Of course, what do you think will happen if you're not here?" Meer answered.

"Yeah Cagalli. We might end up killing each other if you're not here. You know I can't stand this slut." Luna said.

"Hey geek! Who are you calling a slut?" Meer screamed.

For the second time, Cagalli wanted to bang her head on something.

"Stop it, both of you. Let us try not to kill each other and focus." Meyrin had cut in between.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the video room of the main building of Plants Financial Group. " Meyrin explained.

They walked into a dark room. There was a few chairs and big screen in front. All the girls seated.

"Cagalli, do your thing." Luna instructed.

"My thing? What are you saying?" Cagalli said, confused.

"You are our leader, remember?" Meer said.

"What are you saying? Since when did I become the leader? Oh… what difference would it make? Okay, so let's start. What made you like Athrun?"

"His face?"

"His money?"

"His intelligence?"

"Cagalli, this is hard. We like everything about him. Well, except for his cheating!" Meer's statement became bitter at the end.

"Oh wait. I have an idea. We have a short clip of Athrun in here. We could watch that and get ideas." Meyrin suggested.

They all agreed and watched. As soon as the video clip finished, they were feeling much more frustrated. Meyrin showed a picture of Athrun on the screen so that they could stare at it and gather ideas. Everyone was staring into space, nothing was coming in.

"This is mach harder than what we've thought. Breaking his ego is not enough. We need something more." Luna complained.

"To defeat everything Athrun Zala, we have to make him… Undatable." Cagalli said out of nowhere.

"Is there even a word such as undatable but anyway I like the sound of it." Meyrin said as she typed Undatable on her laptop. As soon as she had done so, Athrun's picture exploded on the screen.

"Now, that is a good way to make him pay. Let us start now." Meer shouted.

"Girls, I have a plan. Leave it all to me." Luna told her allies as a sly smirk was forming on her lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in a garden. Lush greens were surrounding them. It was definitely the perfect place for a photo shoot of a well known photographer.

"Athrun honey, thank you so much for accepting this shoot. " Luna said while helping Athrun remove his shirt.

"No problem baby, anything for you. As you said, it is for good cause and it would do well for the image of Plants." Athrun said as he was walking to the spot for the pictorial. Athrun was only wearing his jeans; at his back was beautiful color green. Trees and other shrubs were growing so beautifully that it added a wonderful effect for the shoot.

"Now honey, meet Miriallia Haww. She's a famous photographer. She had taken pictures for numerous internationally acclaimed magazines." Luna said as she pointed at the direction of the photographer. "I'll watch you from there. Do your best."

"Athrun, we could start now." They heard Miriallia Haww say.

Athrun nodded to signal that he was ready.

"Pout for me. Look at the left. Now raise you hands. Yeah that's right. Bigger movements! Wave you arms. Yes like that. Good…" These are just some of the words that the photographer shouted. The others words she was shouting were too hard to decipher.

Numerous clicks were heard. Athrun was shocked by the flash of the camera. He tried to do what Miriallia had instructed. But he had no idea. All he felt was confusion and it was clearly seen on his face.

At the side, Luna is shown silently laughing at what was happening.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days had passed since that pictorial. Athrun was on his way for another date with another girl. They were holding a bottle of soda and some popcorn. The couple was going to watch a movie. They were early and so the advertisements were still running. When something Athrun had not expected was shown on screen.

On the screen was his pictures during his pictorial and there was a caption written in bold letters: I got herpes. What made it so embarrassing were the poses he had on the different pictures. He was waving his arms up and down like an insane person.

When his date read the captions of the advertisements, she immediately stood up and felt disgusted for going out with someone with herpes. Athrun tried to explain but it was no use, his date already ran. Inside the movie house, people were staring at him. It was not only because he was standing but the main reason was they just saw him on the advertisements as the man who has herpes.

Unknown to Athrun, four girls were watching him from the balcony. They were laughing so hard. From there they threw popcorn at Athrun. They immediately ducked fearing that he might see them. And as expected, people imitated what they did.

At the end, Athrun Zala made his way home drenched in soda, butter and cheese with some popcorn sticking on his hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unbelievable!" Cagalli shouted as she recalled what happened.

They four of them were in Cagalli's kitchen, eating and drinking. They were talking about what happened after the movie house incident,

"We gave the man herpes and then nothing happens." Luna said. She was feeling frustrated because nothing happened after all the trouble that they went through.

"What you gave someone, Herpes?" Cagalli's mom heard their conversation.

"Fake herpes, mom." Cagalli clarified.

"Okay. I'll head out. I need to buy something. Play nice girls." Via told them.

Cagalli stared into space and recalled what happened

**FLASHBACK**

A host was standing at the stage in front of thousands of people.

"We gave this award to Athrun Zala who admitted that he had herpes. He extended help to our affected brothers and sisters. We would also like to thank him for educating the people about this virus. Let us give him a round of applause. "

Athrun Zala walked up the stage to receive his award and to deliver his speech.

"Everyday more and more people are affected by this virus. With my confession, I wish to raise awareness to the public. It is not something we should feel ashamed off. I had herpes and was able to cure it. Why cant you…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_We gave him herpes and they gave him an award. Unbelievable." _

"Meer what are you drinking?" Meyrin asked.

"Huh? It's estrogen. I just want to enhance my body and add a cup or two." Meer answered.

"Did you know that these things can cause abnormal hormone production?" Luna inquired.

Cagalli just stared at them when suddenly an idea struck her.

"Girls, I have an idea." Cagalli announced.

She looked at the bottle Meer was holding. Cagalli read the label, estrogen.

**Preview: **

"**You don't care about my feelings at all. I'm tired, dizzy and my nipples hurt!"**

**Author's note I already have an outline until chapter seven just need to write it. Thanks for reading. For those who don't know, Herpes is a virus. It causes blisters on your skin. It can be transmitted sexually. Readers out there, beware. Over the years, more and more teens are affected. That is right, teenagers. Athrun fans: I didn't give him herpes, okay? Haha. It is fake. Watch out for the next chapter. Whose nipple hurts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATHRUN ZALA MUST DIE **

**DISCLAIMER: Similar with what was written in the first Chapter. Plus I got the idea of Midsummer Night's Dream from the play of Shakespeare. **

**CHAPTER V - Operation: Undatable 2**

Cagalli just stared at them when suddenly an idea struck her.

"Girls, I have an idea." Cagalli announced.

She looked at the bottle Meer was holding. Cagalli read the label, estrogen.

The three girls looked at Cagalli.

"Cagalli? What are you planning now?" asked Meyrin, still confused at what Cagalli was thinking.

"Yeah, Cags. You should tell us." Luna added.

Cagalli stood up and went to Meer. She took the bottle of Estrogen.

"To kill Athrun Zala, we must let him know how we feel." Cagalli read the back of the bottle." And what other better way there is than making Athrun more womanly." And Cagalli smirked as she tossed the bottle to Meyrin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being President and C.E.O is not easy as how it looked. It requires a lot of effort and hard work. There are days when you hardly get any sleep and still you have to attend another meeting tomorrow. Take Athrun Zala for example. He is a president, not only of a company but the Plants Financial Group.

He has been in his office since yesterday night. There were a lot of paper needs to be read and signed. Athrun also needs to look at the different plans his companies were planning. There were a lot of things he needed to finish. And after this he has another meeting with Kira Hibiki and his architectural firm. What a lot of work!

Finally after much work, he finished… half of it that is. Athrun Zala maybe a womanizer but he never took work for granted. He was very hands on and is involved with everything in the company.

He decided to take a short break. Athrun removed his coat and loosened his tie. He walked to the couch on his office and plopped his legs on the table in front of him. He closed his eyes and decided to take a nap. After all, it wouldn't hurt since he has not had a single wink of sleep since yesterday.

His nap was suddenly disturbed by a knock on the door. Athrun looked at the door and saw Meyrin in his office with a cup of tea.

"Sorry. Did I disturb you?"

"No, don't worry. Come in." said Athrun. He removed his legs off the table.

"Oh, Okay. Athrun baby I brought you tea." Meyrin said.

"Really? Sure, that would be nice." Meyrin put the tea on the table. Athrun got the cup and started drinking.

"You know, this tea is really good. Not only does it taste great but also it has ginseng. It's good for your body." Meyrin explained.

Athrun listened and nodded his head. He was calmed by the tea. Suddenly out of nowhere, Meyrin screamed.

"Athrun…! What happened to your skin and face?" Meyrin shouted.

Athrun was shocked and almost spat out the tea.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Uh... I mean you skin it looks really bad and your pores it's as if I can see this from this far. You look so haggard, so tired."

"Oh. I haven't had much rest lately. I need to work so hard." Athrun said.

"Is that true? That is really bad. Anyway, this tea would do the trick. It's really good for your skin. I'll give it to your secretary, okay? Remember to drink it three times a day! Oh… Look at the time. I really need to go. Bye"

Meyrin left and Athrun finished the rest of his tea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is only barely a week left before our fashion show, Midsummer Night's Dream. I congratulate everyone here for the job well done. But a lot of things are still need to be done so I expect more cooperation from all of you." Lacus explained to her team.

Meyrin, Meer, Luna and Cagalli were seated together. They seemed as if their minds were flying. After that incident when the three girlfriends, fought; everyone thought that there would be chaos every meeting time. But what surprised everybody was that the next day, the three together with Cagalli was very close. They all found it weird but after a while everyone got used to it.

"Okay for the last preparations, I want the following to supervise: Meyrin for the venue, Luna for the advertisements, Meer for the models and Cagalli for the guests." Lacus continued.

Cagalli wasn't listening at all but suddenly she heard her name and became all attentive.

"What?!" Cagalli was shocked. "You could have just put me to food. I don't like to supervise for the guests it's a lot of hard work." Cagalli complained.

"We already finished the catering, Cagalli. Remember?"

"But…but…" Cagalli protested.

"No buts, Cagalli. I have decided." Lacus said.

As much as Cagalli wanted to decline, Cagalli knew that Lacus can be scary when she wants too. So instead of protesting, she obliged.

After the Meeting

"So Meyrin, have you finished your job?" Meer asked.

"Yeah. I did. After telling him what Cagalli asked me to say, he drank the tea. His secretary even told me that he drinks it more than three times a day."

The girls snickered.

Ever since this operation Undatable started, they had taken the habit of talking about their plans after the Midsummer Night's Dream meetings.

"When will we see the effects?" Luna questioned.

"I read the label before and it said there that it would work after 4 days. We gave it to him two days ago; we only have two days left. It's the same day as the press conference for Midsummer nights dream." Cagalli finally said, diverting her attention from her PSP to the three girls.

"That is even better." Meer exclaimed.

"I know!" The other two girls exclaimed.

And the four laughed evilly… again… again… and again.

"You know, all this laughing evilly is making me hungry." Cagalli said.

"Yeah, me too." Luna agreed.

"There is this new restaurant and their pasta is fabulous." Meyrin suggested.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Meer said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two days

Athrun was walking with Shinn Asuka, his assistant, to the hall where the press conference for Midsummer Night's Dream.

"Does my skin look bad?" Athrun asked.

Shinn was shocked by this statement of Athrun. He knows that his superior is concerned with his looks but not this much. And even before he could answer…

"Does my tie compliment my eyes and hair?"

And even before Shinn had the time to take in what Athrun was saying…

"Do my thighs look fat in these pants?"

All Shinn could do was think… "What in the world is happening to Zala?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midsummer Night's Dream Press Conference

The three girls were sitting at the back: Cagalli, Meyrin and Luna. Meer was in front with Lacus and Athrun because she is the main model.

During the press conference Athrun kept on holding his breast.

"Aww…" He said so softly. This soft moan was heard by Meer. She did a thumb up to the three girls at the back.

They laughed and all the people in the room looked at them.

"Oops, Sorry…" Cagalli excused them. The three of them straightened themselves.

In the middle of the press Conference, a reporter a question directed to Athrun Zala.

"President Zala? What is the difference of this fashion show to the other ones you have sponsored?" asked the reporter.

Athrun did not answer and he did something that all the people in the room least expected… well, except for four girls.

He stood up and said "Why are you asking me? Why is it always me… me and always me? Can you ask somebody else? You don't care about my feelings at all. I'm tired, dizzy and my nipples hurt!"

Athrun burst out of the room sobbing… while still holding his breast.

Everyone was quiet until the four girls laughed so hard. They really fitted the term LOL, laughing out loud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was talking about it… Athrun's sudden outburst that is.

Athrun was walking in the Plants Financial Group Lobby. Actually he didn't want to go to work. But he had no choice, work was his first priority. On the elevator, he met Shinn, Dearka and Yzak: the three managers under him and the three closest people to him in Plants. The operator pressed fourteen, the highest floor and also Athrun's office.

"Almighty and manly Zala actually ran out sobbing?" Yzak taunted.

The other two snickered.

"Yeah, Zala. What was that about? Your nipples hurt? What are you, a girl?" Dearka added.

"And Sir Zala? I really do think that your tie today matches you eyes." Shinn teased.

The three laughed… I mean four. The operator was holding his laughter because he feared that he might get fired.

The elevator door opened at the seventh floor, Meyrin came in with another girl.

Before the girl left the elevator, the girl whispered to Athrun.

"President Zala, I love a man that has feelings. I find it extremely hot. If ever you feel lonely again. You can call me. I always stay up late." The girl murmured against Athrun's ear.

The three other guys were shocked, mouths hanging open.

Athrun just shrugged.

And Meyrin? No reactions were seen.

Her brain is still under process.

**Preview: Chapter 6 --- Zala is extremely lucky.**

"**We should just have broken his heart in the first place."**

"**That is a great idea."**

"**Too bad he broke up with everyone."**

"**Not everyone."**

**And they looked at Cagalli.**

**Author's note: I am done with chapter 6 already. But I still want to edit some parts, this is extremely hard work. I am tired. After chapter 6, I might rest first and not do an update for several days or not. I might change my mind if I get a good sleep tonight. Thanks for reading. For those who have watched John Tucker Must Die, yeah… I am basing the fic on it. But I am changing a lot of things… especially for the next chapters. The ending? It's still undecided. Thanks.---Nico**


	6. Chapter 6

**ATHRUN ZALA MUST DIE**

**DISCLAIMER: Similar with the previous chapters. **

**CHAPTER VI – Zala is Extremely Lucky**

**(Cagalli's thoughts are italicized.)**

"_Athrun Zala is extremely lucky. What is something that he can't get out off? We gave him herpes and they gave him an award. We made him unmanly, and then more girls got hooked. Unbelievable! There is something really wrong in this world. What should we do now?"_

Those were the words that Cagalli thought when she read the SMS, Meyrin sent her.

Sender: Meyrin Hawke

Girls you would not believe what had just happened. Everyone here in Plants was talking about it: the Zala— my nipples hurts thing. I thought all was going well. Almost all were teasing Zala especially his three closest friends in the company. But when I got into the elevator with him earlier, guess what happened? A girl in the company said he liked a man with feelings. And for the rest of the day, wherever Zala went, girls were more interested in him. Now they are into: I am man but I can tell how I feel even if my nipple hurts. This is crazy. We need a plan C. We need to have a meeting. ASAP.

Cagalli was shocked when she read this. I mean, who wouldn't be? She was spaced out until her mom decided to close her mouth, fearing that flies might enter.

Cagalli was shocked, what more the other two?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning! Miss Luna Hawke? Are you awake?" A staff of Minerva Times walked through the main door of their building when she saw the reporter standing near the door.

"Hmm… what can be wrong with Miss Hawke? She is even holding her cell phone. Oh well… I need to go to work. I don't want another salary cut." The staff left.

Some time passed.

"Bye. See you tomorrow. Drive safely." The same staff earlier.

"Miss Hawke? You are still there, holding your cell phone? What is wrong with her?" The staff waved his hand in front Lunamaria.

"Miss Luna? Miss Luna?"

Finally she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh... Good morning!"

"Miss Hawke? It is already five thirty in the evening."

"Oh…Yeah I know that. I was just testing you."

The staff sweatdropped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meer was in the middle of a TV show when she received that same message from Meyrin. They had a short break before Meer's song number. When she first read it, no emotions were seen. Her face was blank, empty and null.

That's it… nothing.

"Miss Campbell, its time for the shoot." A production assistant called outside the dressing room.

Meer was a guest in a variety show where she was supposed to sing. She quickly fixed her make up and headed outside.

"Three... Two… One… Action!" The director called out.

Meer was emoting on stage, closing her eyes here and there. She was feeling the song. The opening beat was rather long. It was about 16 counts, I guess.

And finally, it was her cue.

… Nothing…

More seconds passed.

… Nothing…

Everyone was shocked!

Stunned!

Flabbergasted!

No words came out from her mouth.

Meer opened her mouth and tried to speak.

But for the third time…

Nothing.

As if all hell broke loose.

"Call 911! The Ambulance! The Police Station! The Fire Station! The military! Call everyone you know!" Meer's manager was saying, err… shouting.

That was it, how Meer Campbell ended up in the hospital, the police station, the fire station and the national office on Defense… all in one day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Just when we thought that we can't be shocked by anything else Zala would be doing, we were wrong… very wrong."_

They expected this. Yes, they did. But when the time came, it was shocking… no… crazy!

"Hi! Good evening! I am Stellar and I'll be you waitress for tonight. Please follow me." Stellar flashed them a smile.

But as soon as she saw the couple, surprise was seen on her face.

"Umm… Sir... Mam… Pleease fo-fo-llow me." She stuttered.

"Oh okay." Athrun said.

Meer and Athrun followed Stellar to their table.

"Here are the menus." Stellar said as she gave them, two set of menus.

"We don't need them. We will be having the black box set… salmon for her and beef for me. Thank you." Athrun said and gave back the menus.

Meer just rolled her eyeballs.

"And don't rush between the meals." Athrun added.

Athrun held Meer's hands and looked straightly at her eyes. Though angry, Meer had no choice but to look at him and smile.

"Baby…" Athrun called out.

"Yes, Athrun." Meer answered, hiding all the bitterness in her voice.

"With my sudden burst of emotions last week, I had been having more me time…"

Meer was quiet. She didn't know what was happening with Athrun.

"…to think about everything that is happening in my life. Baby, we had fun. We really did. Didn't I tell you about the girl that I would marry?" Athrun continued.

A short pause.

"But I don't think it is you." Athrun finished.

That was the last straw.

They have been easy on him these last few days. But enough is enough. He had no right to break up with her.

She stood up, her fists clenching. She really wanted to punch him but then again she was a pop star. It would do no good on her reputation.

She decided on a slap.

"Oww…!" Athrun screamed in pain.

All eyes were on them. Meer stormed out of the restaurant, not daring to look back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun Zala was in his condominium, in his kitchen to be exact. No… he is not cooking. So what is he doing there?

"Owww… This hurts a lot. I broke up with more than three girls a day before but this time, it hurts more." Athrun complained.

If you are thinking that it is emotionally, you are wrong.

"Good thing I have ice here. He held his sore cheek. I can't believe those three girls slapped me so hard."

Who are the three girls? Go guess.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the shocking two days for everyone, they were once again gathered in their headquarters…Cagalli's bedroom. They were all dressed in their pajamas. Various snacks were scattered on Cagalli's bed.

Meyrin called an emergency meeting earlier. And the group decided they should have an overnight to have more time to think about their plans. The four of them were crowding Cagalli's queen size bed.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Stop pushing me off. This is my bed." Cagalli complained. She was playing on her PSP when she was suddenly pushed off the bed."And stop eating on my bed!" She added.

"But we are depressed." Meyrin countered.

"Yeah, Cagalli. You should have heard what he said." Luna joined in.

"I heard it… even thrice… different versions." Cagalli answered, still playing.

"I can't believe how Athrun got away with the Undatable Plan 2!" Meer exclaimed.

"He is extremely lucky. We should just have broken his heart." Meyrin said.

"That is a great idea!" Luna shouted, stars forming in her eyes.

"Yeah but too bad he broke up with everyone. " Cagalli said, bored.

"Not everyone." Luna smirked.

And they looked at Cagalli.

"Oh no. what are you guys thinking?" Cagalli asked, noticing that they were talking about her.

"Oh come on Cagalli. You can do this." Meer coaxed Cagalli.

"I can't." Cagalli whined.

"For us? You're the one who opened our eyes. You can't turn your back on us now." Meyrin pleaded.

"I know what you are thinking… I am not as smart as Luna, I am not as cute as Meyrin and I am not as… experienced as Meer. But you have us." Luna said

"You know what… we shouldn't force Cagalli." Meer explained.

"Come on girls, let's go." Meyrin asked the other two girls.

The three girls gathered the food and started walking to the door.

Cagalli felt guilty.

"Wait. Well… Okay. What will I do?"

The three girls looked at each other and smiled. They jumped back on Cagalli's bed and hugged her.

They spent the rest of the night talking about their latest plan. And what better place there is to start their counterattack than the fashion show, Midsummer Night's Dream.

**Preview: Chapter 7 --- A Midsummer Night's Dream**

"**You know what? Let's talk about this during dinner. 10 Pm in Bistro."**

"**I'm sorry but I'll have to pass."**

**He was shocked.**

"**What?! Wait, are you busy?"**

**A pause.**

"**Umm... Yeah sure… I'm busy." **

**Author's note: There is really a black box set menu in Bistro… a restaurant in Serendra, Fort Bonifacio, Philippines. It is not my idea. How was my futile attempt on comedy? I can't seem to put my feelings across. So, did it made you laugh? I was just wondering. It would be a really great help for my English class. As you may have figured out, I was stalling. I still need to gather ideas. The next chapters would be romance. I mean this is under the romance/humor category. Sorry if there is not much appearance of Zala in this chapter. After all this is his story. Finally it will be more of AxC. I'll update soon if I get enough energy to start thinking again. I need to re-charge my brain cells. And it's Chinese New Year… less time to write. ---- Nico **


	7. Chapter 7

**ATHRUN ZALA MUST DIE**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Similar with previous chapters.**

**WARNING: Characters are OOC.**

**CHAPTER VII – Midsummer Night's Dream**

(Cagalli's thoughts are italicized.)

"_These past weeks had been crazy. I went here for vacation and ended up working for my sister-in-law. I went here to meet new friends. I did but then ag__ain who would want these friends?__ They drag me around, just to inflict revenge on their past lover. Yeah, they had been cheated by their boyfriend. That Athrun Zala was dating them, in the same time and not to mention in the same places. Do you get what I mean? Do I regret anything that is happening now? Yeah, someday I think I would. But right now, I am afraid to say that I am having fun. I'm insane? Hush, I think so too. Who would wan__t to do these things? Maybe me?__ I can't stand how that bastard cheated on girls. He needs to learn his lessons and if the only person that could do that is me. And so I would. "_

"Yeah but too bad he broke up with everyone. " Cagalli said, bored.

"Not everyone." Luna smirked.

And they looked at Cagalli.

"Oh no. what are you guys thinking?" Cagalli asked, noticing that they were talking about her.

"Oh come on Cagalli. You can do this." Meer coaxed Cagalli.

"I can't." Cagalli whined.

"For us? You're the one who opened our eyes. You can't turn your back on us now." Meyrin pleaded.

"I know what you are thinking… I am not as smart as Luna, I am not as cute as Meyrin and I am not as… experienced as Meer. But you have us." Luna said

"You know what… we shouldn't force Cagalli." Meer explained.

"Come on girls, let's go." Meyrin asked the other two girls.

The three girls gathered the food and started walking to the door.

Cagalli felt guilty.

"Wait. Well… Okay. What will I do?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Summer is a time for magic and romance. It is when you could dwell in your dreams and not worry about reality. To think about nothing else but your deepest darkest desires. A place where you could get what you want and not get troubled about others, an ideal theme for the designs of Lacus Clyne. How do I know these? Duh. I'm reading from the LCD screen. We could also say that it is the middle of summer and it would be the perfect catch. Now, I wonder, who conceptualized this again? Yeah, Lacus herself thought of all this. She wanted a magical feel to it, not to mention that she is a hopeless romantic. And thus it was perfect, Midsummer Night's Dream." _

Days have really seemed so fast. Three weeks ago, all seemed like blur. There were a lot of things to do, including the different plots they tried on Athrun. But now, after all their planning that went to nothing, time had been so fast. They had been caught up in their task in work and their personal issues that they didn't notice days rolled by. And when they checked their calendar, they were surprised to know that they only have two days until Midsummer Night's Dream.

"I am so proud of everyone here. I think with all the efforts and determination that we have put in this, we are going to knock them off their feet. For the remaining two days, let's work harder and better! Let us ensure that this fashion show will be a success." Lacus was encouraging her team. Only two days were left before Midsummer Night's Dream. It was a lot of work, most especially for Lacus but it was nothing. Those sleepless nights would soon be gone as she would see the smiling faces of her audience. It was enough for her to be able to hear words of appreciation for her creations. She was simple and easy to please, those were the reason everyone loved her.

"For the rest of the time remaining, let us hear the progress reports." Lacus announced. Cagalli, as usual, was playing with her PSP under the table. But as soon as she heard Lacus said something about the progress reports she became attentive. She knew better, it was a bad move not to pay attention to Lacus when she was talking about you. Her face slightly flinched when she remembered what happened to one of the staff members that failed to answer Lacus' questions. Hell, frightening was an understatement if she would describe Lacus at that time.

"About the media coverage, it had been taken care off. We only sent invitations to the selected guests. The sponsors didn't want the place to be crowded with so much press. So, I only selected the best for the event. You don't need to worry about it. I already confirmed their presence for the show." Luna said. She was the representative of Minerva Times; the media partner of Lacus Clyne's clothing line.

Lacus nodded in approval. She was right when she chose Luna for the project. Lunamaria Hawke was smart, responsible and mediocrity was not her game. Of course, Lacus knew that Luna only wanted the best and so when she learned that, she made her choice. She diverted her stare to Cagalli and smiled as sign for Cagalli to start her own report.

It was a good thing that Cagalli stopped playing under the table. Heck, no one knows what would have happened to her now if she didn't. She smiled back and stood up. Cagalli didn't want to work for Lacus. All she wanted was to have a peaceful, relaxing and refreshing summer vacation but it was far from what she was having. She didn't bother to complain anymore… she knew when to stop. She knew that no matter how hard she complained, it was no use resisting her sister-in-law.

"About the guests, we already sent the invitations last week. Everyone in the guest lists was sent one. We will be calling them later to confirm their attendance." Cagalli mentioned.

Though Cagalli was pissed that she was forced to do work, she wasn't someone who would mess up in something very important. She may be clumsy and bad-tempered at times, but work was work for her. It was not something she played around with. Like Lacus, when it came to work, she was all professional. No matter what the condition was, she would do anything to ensure that it was a success.

"So far, so good…" Lacus thought. It was finally time to ask about the venue. During the past weeks, they had been having problems in this aspect. No place seemed to have satisfied Lacus' ideas. She wanted something perfect, something that could be compared or as magical as the woods in the play Midsummer Night's Dream. She prayed silently, hoping that Meyrin finally got a very good venue.

Meyrin stood up and went straight to the Laptop. She turned the LCD on and flashed a picture of a rose garden.

"I wished all of you would be pleased with this place. Okay? So you might be thinking that it looked so far away from December City but it is not. It is right at the center of the city. I think it is perfect for the theme. As you can see it is a rose garden. Though there is only one kind of rose, the white one. Last night, we tried the set-up that we will be using for the fashion show; I'll be showing you the actual look of the place for the night of Midsummer Night's Dream, just give me a few moments."

Then a different picture of the rose garden was shown. It was still the same place but in this shot it was already night and the place was already decorated. Light bulbs were hanged on the trees around the trees and the rose bushes. There were no other lights except from the one coming from the lamps on the tables. Together with these lamps were baskets of red rose over the white table clothes. Another picture was shown. This time it was the catwalk. It was shaped like a letter "T". There was no sign of wood or metal on the stage. It was fully covered in leaves and different kinds of flowers, except for the lights that were aligned. At the end of the stage was an arch which was covered in white roses. Everyone in the room had their mouth hang open. It was truly magical and romantic as what Lacus had wanted. They were wondering why that kind of place was not well known.

"If you're going to ask about who owns this place, it is owned by the Plants' President. We saw the place when we had a party a few months ago. I asked the officers of the company, if they could lend us the place and what do you know… they agreed since they are the main sponsors! They even allowed us to use their carriages without worrying about the horses and the coachmen. It was all thrown for free. You see the rose garden is a little far from the gates and cars were not allowed behind them. It would be embarrassing if we let our guests walk." Meyrin explained when she saw the curious gaze of the people around her.

When Lacus thought that Meyrin was already finished, another picture was shown on screen.

"As you all see, there is still more. In addition, guests would be allowed to explore the maze after the fashion show. And what is really great about this is the fountain at the middle! I wish I could show you an image of the fountain but I didn't get to take a picture of it."

"Wow! That was really great… I didn't think you could find such a place in short time. Good work Meyrin!" Lacus was feeling very excited. Her eyes had stars just thinking how her models would look like as they would stride down that stage wearing her creations.

"I know, I really did a good job didn't I." Meyrin said boastfully. Cagalli scoffed. She didn't know Meyrin could be too full of herself.

"Hey, Meyrin don't let your head go big. It might burst." Cagalli mocked. Everyone in the room laughed at this. Meyrin just stuck out her tongue, realizing what Cagalli had just meant.

"Okay, enough about that. Meer, how about the models?" Lacus stopped the two. The last thing she needed was a fight, two days before the big day. Cagalli followed. She stopped making fun of Meyrin. And decided that since she was finished, why not go back to playing. She grabbed her PSP from her bag and put her hands under the table.

"The models are ready. They have already practiced on the actual place but there is a problem… a model was injured during rehearsals." Meer said.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Lacus started pacing around. She might bore a hole on the floor if she continued this. Meer was also panicking. Where could she find a replacement in such a short notice? Her mind was in dread. But suddenly, her thoughts were disturbed when Cagalli hissed.

"Shoot!" She silently said. She just crashed her car in the game. _"What the hell? I worked three days for that… I forgot __to __save it!"_

"Lacus… don't panic. I already found a replacement." Meer said, surprising Lacus.

"Really? That is good." Lacus let out a sigh of relief. Finally, she stopped her marathon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another tiring day for Athrun Zala. He knew that being president was a lot of hard work but these past few days just seemed harder than usual. He didn't even have the time to check out girls which he always did even though schedule was tight. He was already tired and the last thing he needed was another boring meeting with the board members, which he had just a few minutes ago.

He walked inside his office, followed by his deputy heads. He hanged his coat and loosened his tie. He did his usual routine of plopping down the couch and raising his legs on the table. Shinn, Dearka and Yzak did the same.

"I can't believe that those board members could be such slave drivers." Dearka complained. He was frustrated at what happened during the meeting. He was grilled on the spot for some mistakes he did.

"Yeah, I know. I can't remember the last time I had a decent sleep. Not to mention my wife have such disastrous mood swings." Yzak grumbled. His wife was pregnant. Work was stressing him already and his wife wasn't helping at all. With her usual mood swings, Yzak ends up as the victim and the one who needed to adjust. He just wished that this would not last longer than nine months.

"I don't even have time to check out girls." Athrun said. As the president of this company, he had twice as much work as the two who were complaining earlier. Speaking of work, he remembered the mountains of paper waiting for him on his desk. He wished that it would disappear when he looked over but when he glanced, he was greatly disappointed. They were still there and they even looked as if they've doubled. He sighed in weariness.

"Hey! Remember what happened last week with Athrun?" Yzak and Dearka laughed when they though of it.

"I can't believe I said that! I think I was possessed." Athrun objected. Last week was not something he wanted to keep in his memory.

"I know that you are crazy but last week was definitely not typical Zala." Dearka and Yzak laughed at Athrun again.

"That wasn't nice!"

"But you're extremely lucky. I thought it was going to be the end of you. Who would have expected that more girls would like you?" Dearka said, unbelievingly.

Athrun just smirked at this statement. Even he didn't expect that.

"You just broke up with your girlfriends, didn't you?" Yzak asked.

"Yeah. How did you know? Since when did you become psychic? Have you been following me again?" Athrun replied.

Dearka and Yzak burst out laughing for the third time.

"Athrun, it is so obvious."

"Huh? What are you saying?" Athrun was confused. Did he develop a certain pattern of behaviour when he broke up with someone?

Seeing his confused face, Yzak finally said the truth.

"Have you seen yourself on the mirror? You have a hand mark on your face."

"Oh." Finally, Athrun realized what they were saying. Certainly, he had a slap mark on his face. He grimaced at the thought. He remembered how those three girls slapped him hard last night.

He saw his friends grinning like maniacs.

"Don't laugh. It hurts."

"You know Athrun if you continue this, more and more girls will want you dead." Yzak reminded Athrun.

"Now look who's talking? You're like me just a few months ago. You just changed when you met your wife. I don't think I'll be stopping soon. Its fun! Right, Shinn? Dearka?"

"He's right, Casanova. You need to stick to one girl. You might get bad luck from your philandering ways." Dearka said seriously.

Athrun was taken back. He knew that Yzak was a changed man but when did Dearka became like this?

"Dearka, since when did you stick to just a single girl?" Athrun questioned.

"Well… since I met this certain photographer. "

"How come we haven't met her?" Yzak asked.

Athrun was still surprised that his friends were getting serious. Somehow he felt alone, they were getting fewer and fewer. Sob. He was so surprised that he couldn't even ask Dearka who the photographer was. Not to mention, he remembered his encounter with a certain photographer. He scowled, trying to push his thoughts away. Then he remembered Shinn. He hasn't talked since… since… well… since… Athrun doesn't remember.

"Shinn?" He called out. Athrun looked at his assistant.

You probably thought that Shinn wasn't there. But he was since the beginning. It was just that he wasn't talking or moving for that matter. For how many minutes? God knows how long. Dearka poked Shinn's arm.

"Is he dead?" Athrun asked.

"No he isn't. He is still breathing." Dearka checked Shinn's pulse.

"What happened to him?" Yzak inquired.

The other two just shrugged. After all, it was Shinn they were talking about. Athrun's assistant was a sentimental and emotional boy but he never really talked about his personal issues with his seniors. The three didn't mind at all. Sooner or later he would snap out of it. They just wished it would be sooner. The three didn't want to carry a dazed Shinn out of Athrun's office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes after the Midsummer Night's Dream meeting

Meer, Luna, Meyrin and Cagalli were having their own meeting. They stayed behind to discuss their latest plan. But before the started, they couldn't help but talk about the much anticipated Midsummer Night's Dream.

"Who's your new model?" Luna asked Meer.

"Yeah, who's the replacement? You haven't told us." Meyrin added.

Meer stole a look at Cagalli. Again, Cagalli was busy playing with her PSP but this time over the table. When Meer noticed that Cagalli wasn't looking, Meer pointed at her.

Cagalli was oblivious to all that was happening around her. But then she noticed the three became quiet. The other three quiet was equal to more trouble for her. She looked up and saw the three intently staring at her.

"Okay. What now?" She asked, irritation clearly shown on her face.

The three burst out laughing. Their laughter and giggles filled the room which added more to Cagalli's irritation.

"What are you laughing at?" Cagalli roared.

"Meer, -ha… just said… haha… that you're the… new… hahaha… model…" Meyrin said in between her laughter. They burst out laughing more.

"What? I don't even know how to walk using high-heeled shoes!" Cagalli complained.

"I know. That is why it's so funny!" Luna answered back. They laughed some more.

A vein popped up Cagalli's head. She held her fists up. This was getting more and more irritating. The other three girls stopped laughing.

"Chill, Cags." Meer tried to calm down Cagalli. She decided to explain her plan. "This is the best plan I could think of. To catch Athrun's attention, we need something big and this is the best event. You could catch his attention from the stage."

"What? But I might trip." Cagalli objected.

"Don't worry there's no high heels involved here. You'll be wearing flats." Meer reassured Cagalli.

Cagalli's mouth formed an "O". At least there wouldn't be any accidents.

"So, Cagalli are you in?" Luna asked, still somewhat giggling. Cagalli glared at her. Luna held her hands up in defence.

"Okay! Now that Cagalli agreed, let's start her modelling training!" Meyrin said enthusiastically.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I don't know how they talked me into this. I look silly. Shoot! I wish nobody would see me like this!" _

Cagalli was facing the mirror at the backstage of Midsummer Night's Dream. Finally after two long days, that were too short for Cagalli's liking, it was Midsummer Night's Dream. She looked at herself on the mirror. No matter how she tried to look at herself, she thought that she definitely look weird. Lacus designs were nice but it doesn't suit her. Her brows were knitted together, trying to decipher what Athrun may like in this dress of hers. She was concentrating when she heard three familiar voices.

"Hey Cagalli!" Meyrin greeted her.

"All set?" Luna asked.

Cagalli glared at three girls approaching her.

"I look like Tinker bell!" Cagalli complained. Really, she did! She was wearing a green chiffon dress. It was a tube top that ended at the middle of her thighs. On her feet was a pair of white flat shoes. To add to the Tinker bell look… her blond hair was tied into a bun, on her back was a pair of yellow wings and she was holding a wand.

"Yeah, you do!" Meyrin said. Cagalli gave her a dirty look.

"But I think you look hot and cute. You look really innocent. Athrun likes this." Meyrin continued her statement.

"Meyrin is right. You do look nice. And what did you expect? It was a themed as Midsummer Night's Dream, what else would there be? Of course, it would be full of fairies." Luna said.

"They're right, Cags. You do look so hot. Screw Athrun hard!" Meer said too enthusiastically.

The other three gave Meer a glare.

"Oh. You know, not that kind of Screw! Okay? Sheesh…" Meer corrected.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the fashion show

Cagalli did catch Athrun's attention. She did pull a clumsy act on stage but it wasn't enough to make Athrun loose interest on her. He was practically drooling when Cagalli walked. Her tight fitting and short dress, didn't help at all. The creamy legs, the smooth skin, the silky hair and those amber eyes were enough to make Athrun want her. He didn't make a wrong choice when she let Meyrin talk him into personally going to this event. It was worth it and it would be even more if he could have this blonde with him. He stood up from his front seat. He looked around trying to search for the amber eyed girl.

He found her over the buffet table… together with his ex-girlfriend, Meer Campbell. Athrun noticed the two immediately since they haven't changed yet. He approached the two and talked to Meer first.

"Meer, good evening. Funny, seeing you here." Athrun greeted.

"I could say that to you too." Meer greeted back, though she knew why he was there. They were practically staring at him for his reactions during the fashion show. The slight drool on his face during Cagalli's walk didn't go unnoticed by them.

"We're cool, right?"

"Yeah, we're cool! What brings you here?" Meer tried to keep her cool. This was basically the first time they met after their break-up.

"So, who's the new model? She's cute and hot." Athrun asked. He pointed at Cagalli who was busy at the buffet table. She didn't notice Athrun approach them. She was too busy choosing between two pastas.

"She's Cagalli Yula Attha; she's not really a model. Cagalli is the daughter of the Chairman of Orb Corporation. Are you interested?" Meer answered. She was really happy. Athrun Zala was definitely hooked.

Athrun thought for a minute. This was becoming better and better. She's hot and rich. What else could he ask for? She should be his next girlfriend. His thoughts wander at how good would touch her felt like. Sooner, he would be running his hands on her smooth skin. How he wanted to do that now. He smirked. Of course, he could. After all, he was Athrun Zala.

"Too bad. She's not into beautiful guys." Meer said hoping that Zala would take her bait.

Athrun stopped day dreaming. He loved challenges. "She hates beautiful guys? Not for long... not for long. " He thought.

Their conversation was stopped when Cagalli looked at them. After a few minutes of inner battle, she had finally chosen the pasta that she liked. Why not take both? She thought that it would make her look gluttonous.

"Meer, I'm done!" She announced and turned to look at her friend. She was surprised to see Athrun with Meer. Athrun gave Cagalli a smile.

Cagalli flushed. She turned around again. And called out, "Meer, I'll go ahead. If you're done talking to your friend, just go backstage." Cagalli walked away.

"_Shoot, I so ruined it. Why did he have to smile?"_

"I'll go ahead." Meer told Athrun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Backstage

"What did he tell you?" Cagalli asked Meer as immediately after they arrived at the backstage.

"He said that you are cute and hot." Meer told Cagalli. Meer, herself, was feeling very happy that Athrun took notice of Cagalli.

"Really? He said that? He said that I was cute and hot?" Meer was surprised to see Cagalli was giddy and excited. This was not supposed to happen. What was Cagalli's experience with boys again? Oh shoot. They were over.

Just right on time, Meyrin and Luna came in.

"So what happened?" Luna asked the other two.

"I could say that Athrun was totally hooked…" Meer answered.

"Do I hear a but here?" Meyrin questioned. Meer nodded and pointed at Cagalli who was still oblivious at what Meer was talking about.

"Ask her what Athrun said about her." Meer whispered to Luna. She obliged and asked Cagalli about it.

"Hey Cags! What did Athrun say about you?"

"He said I am cute and hot!" Cagalli shouted eagerly. Oh crap! She finally noticed what was wrong. She clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my, this is bad. Tell us Cags, what's your dating experience?" Meyrin inquired at Cagalli who still had her hands over her mouth.

Cagalli thought about this. Shoot! She didn't have any. Other than short-time flings, she only dated once. And to top it all off… it was that bastard guy.

"I only dated once." Cagalli answered timidly.

"This was more problematic than I thought." Luna said.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I forgot to tell you guys. Sorry." Cagalli pleaded. She forgot to mention her dating experiences! Of all the things, she forgot, why did it have to be this!

"Okay… Cagalli. Just relax, okay. Just keep your cool. Try not to look at him that much. Try not to look that interested with him… act as if you're bored." Meyrin coached. "Meer, ask her again." She continued.

"Cagalli, what did Athrun say about you?" Meer questioned, hoping Cagalli wouldn't slip this time. Cagalli was their only hope.

"He said I'm cute and hot." Cagalli answered with the same enthusiasm a while ago. She realized what she had just done and quickly clamped her hands over her mouth. This was harder than they thought.

"Try counting one to five. It might keep your head cool." Luna advised. Cagalli nodded in reply. "Now, try asking her again." She whispered.

"Cagalli, what did Athrun say about you?"

One… Two… Three… Four… Five…

"Cags, that was so slow. He might think you're retarded." Luna said.

"But you said I should count to five!" Cagalli protested.

Luna rolled her eyes. She didn't thought Cagalli would take that too literally. She was really something unpredictable.

"Sure! Sure! Try counting until three. Meer, ask her."

But even before Meer could ask Cagalli, people were already entering the backstage; some of them from plants. Now that they were starting their break-his-heart operation for Zala, they couldn't be seen together. The last thing they needed now was raising suspicions. They scrambled around the backstage, trying to make it look that them together in one room was just a coincidence. They all headed out. The other three just hoped that Cagalli would be able to remember all the things they taught her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli went into the maze, into the fountain. She sat herself over the fountain. She was trying to recall all the things that her friends taught her.

"_I should keep my head cool and not let his words get into my brain. He is nothing but a bastard. He is a cheater." _Cagalli continuously chanted inside her mind. The last thing she needed was another cheater for a boyfriend.

Her mind was flying. She didn't bother to notice anything around her. All that she saw seem a blur; she wanted to keep her thoughts on one thing only. And that thing was to keep her head cool so she wouldn't blow this up. The next thing she knew a pair of emerald eyes was in front of her. He had seen her enter the maze and followed her inside.

"I am Athrun Zala, the President Plants Financial Corporation." He said and extended his right-hand.

Of course, Cagalli knew who he was. Hell, even normal people knew who he was, he didn't need any introductions. _"Keep your head cool. Act as if you're bored. Count one to three." _She told herself. Cagalli stood up to meet his eyes but as much as she wished to do so, it was going to hurt her neck. He was a foot taller than her. Cagalli just stared at his hand.

"_One… Two… Three…"_

"Cagalli Yula Attha." She replied with evident hints of boredom. She shook his hand briefly and quickly got her hands back. She removed her gaze from him. She started walking back to the rose garden. Athrun immediately followed and walked along side her.

"I saw you during the fashion show. You were great!" Athrun looked at her.

She didn't want to seem so interested in what he said. She kept her gaze on the path ahead. Athrun noticed that she wasn't paying attention to what he said. He was surprised that it didn't work. She seemed unaffected by his line. Heck, she didn't even bother to look at him.

"_One… Two… Three."_ Cagalli counted in her mind. Cagalli opened her mouth to say something but …

"So, when did you start modelling? I heard you were just a replacement but you're much more beautiful than the other models." Athrun followed up. He looked at her again. Surprise and confusion were clearly shown on his face. Again, Cagalli didn't bother to look back. This is crazy; no matter what he told her she wasn't paying attention at all.

That was what he thought. Inside Cagalli was flushing. She didn't have much dating experience and so it was new for her to be given compliments. But she knew better than falling for Athrun's lines. Based on the experiences of her friends, Athrun was good at giving compliments. And it would be the end of them if she would fall for it.

When Athrun noticed that she had no interest in answering him. He picked up his pace and stood in front of Cagalli.

"_Keep it cool, Cagalli… One… Two… Three…" _She had her head bowed down. She was surprised to see a pair of shoes in front of her. Cagalli had no choice but to look up. She was supposed to answer him but seeing him in front of her was surprising. She didn't have the chance to speak up.

"You know what? Okay don't tell me. Just tell it to me over dinner."

Cagalli just keep on staring on Athrun with the same look of boredom. Inside, Cagalli didn't know what to do. Would she say yes or no? The other three didn't tell her about this. _"What do I tell him? Yes or No? Where are they when I need them? Okay, Cagalli… think!"_

Her appearance didn't show what she was feeling inside. Cagalli's face reflected indifference and unresponsiveness. Athrun didn't know that this girl would be so hard to get. Cagalli was still thinking and didn't answer.

"I'm the President of Plants. Of course, I'd like to treat you to dinner. Just to show my appreciation since you agreed to replace the injured model." Athrun added. If she was playing hard-to-get, then so be it. He wouldn't allow that. Athrun thought that if he showed that he wasn't really interested in her either, Cagalli would stop her charades and finally agree to dinner.

Cagalli finally got her gears running.

""I'm sorry but I'll have to pass." Cagalli answered. She walked past Athrun and continued on her way. Athrun was speechless. Since when did girls decline to his offers? This was definitely a first. He looked at Cagalli's withdrawing figure.

"What?! Wait, are you busy?" He shouted.

A short pause. Then Cagalli turned around and faced Athrun.

""Umm... Yeah sure… I'm busy." She shouted back.

Athrun was devastated. He was never rejected by girls. Maybe it would be hard to get her. But then again, Athrun Zala loved challenges. Victory would be so much sweeter after all the hard work. Sooner, Cagalli Yula Attha would bend to him. He told himself.

He smirked as he watched Cagalli's retreating form.

**Preview****: Chapter VIII – 100 Days of Love… or Torture**

**"I'll only agree to date you if**** you**** camp outside my house for a hundred ****days!****"**

**"What? One hundred days? Are you serious?"**

**"What do you think?"**

**"Okay, I get it. You're serious? But one hundred days? That's torture."**

**"So, you quit? Fine with me."**

**"No. Alright, I'm going to camp outside you're house for a hundred days."**

**Author's note: Happy single-awareness day! Lol. :P**** A friend of mine said that if you're single, you shouldn't go out on the 14****th****. Why? Because you're making it more obvious that you're single. Haha. She's so funny.**** Sorry, I was caught up in much school work and extra-curricular activities. Thank****s**** to Reckless-Rage for the advice in writing. I'm really sorry if I didn't know what you were saying at first. Haha. You know, ****the terms? Haha. :P Really, I'm so thankful****. I don't know if I've improved**** or not**** But****I'll ****definitely ****try harder**** and work on my emotions the next time I write a new chapter****. I would love to receive constructive criticisms**** from the readers****. THANKS. ****–****Nico**


End file.
